Ogniem i mieczem/Tom I/Rozdział XVI
Upłynęło kilka dni. Ludziom zdawało się, że sklepienie niebieskie runęło nagle na Rzeczpospolitą. Żółte Wody, Korsuń, zniesienie wojsk koronnych, zawsze dotąd w walkach z Kozakami zwycięskich, wzięcie hetmanów, pożar straszliwy na całej Ukrainie, rzezie, mordy niesłychane od początku świata – wszystko to zwaliło się tak nagle, że ludzie prawie wierzyć nie chcieli, aby tyle klęsk mogło przyjść na jeden kraj od razu. Wielu też nie wierzyło, inni odrętwieli z przerażenia, inni dostali obłąkania, inni przepowiadali przyjście antychrysta i bliskość sądu ostatecznego. Przerwały się wszystkie węzły społeczne, wszelkie stosunki ludzkie i rodzinne. Ustała wszelka władza, znikły różnice między ludźmi. Piekło odczepiło złańcuchów wszystkie zbrodnie i puściło je na świat, by pohulały: więc mord, grabież, wiarołomstwo, rozbestwienie się, gwałt, rozbój i szaleństwo zastąpiło pracę, uczciwość, wiarę i sumienie. Zdawało się, że odtąd ludzkość już nie dobrem, ale złem tylko żyć będzie; że się przeinaczyły serca i umysły i poczytują to za święte, co dawniej było bezecnym, a za bezecne, co dawniej było świętym. Słońce nie świeciło już nad ziemią, bo je zasłaniały dymy pożarów, a nocami zamiast gwiazd i księżyca świeciły pożogi. Płonęły miasta, wsie, kościoły, dwory, lasy. Ludzie przestali mówić, jeno jęczeli albo wyli jak psy. Życie straciło wartość. Tysiące ginęły bez echa, bez wspomnienia. A z tych wszystkich klęsk, mordów, jęków, dymów i pożarów podnosił się tylko jeden człowiek coraz wyżej i wyżej, olbrzymiał coraz straszliwiej, zaciemniał już niemal światło dzienne, rzucał cień od morza do morza. Był to Bohdan Chmielnicki. Dwieście tysięcy ludzi zbrojnych i upojonych zwycięstwy stało teraz gotowych na jego skinienie. Czerń pnwstawała wszędzie; Kozacy grodowi łączyli się z nim po wszystkich miastach. Kraj od Prypeci do krańców pustyń był w ogniu. Powstanie szerzyło się w województwach : ruskim, podolskim, wołyńskim, bracławskim, kijowskim i czernihowskim. Potęga hetmana rosła co dzień. Nigdy Rzeczpospolita nie wystawiła przeciw najstraszniejszemu wrogowi połowy tych sił, którymi on teraz rozporządzał. Równych nie miał w gotowości i cesarz niemiecki. Burza przeszła wszelkie oczekiwania. Sam hetman początkowo nie rozeznawał własnej potęgi i nie rozumiał, jak wyrósł już wysoko. Sprawiedliwością, prawem i wiernością dla Rzplitej jeszcze się osłaniał, bo nie wiedział, że te wyrazy, jako czcze wyrazy, mógł już deptać. Wszelako w miarę sił wzrastał w nim i ów niezmierny, bezwiedny egoizm, któremu równego historia nie przedstawia. Pojęcia złego i dobrego, zbrodni i cnoty, gwałtu i sprawiedliwości zlały się w duszy Chmielnickiego w jedno z pojęciami własnej krzywdy lub własnego dobra. Ten mu był cny, kto był z nim; ten zbrodniarz, kto przeciw niemu. Gotów był biadać na słońce i poczytywać to sobie za osobistą krzywdę, gdyby nie świeciło wówczas, gdy on potrzebował. Ludzi, wypadki i świat cały mierzył własnym ja. I mimo całej chytrości, całej hipokryzji hetmana była jakaś potworna dobra wiara w takim jego poglądzie. Wypływały zeń wszystkie występki Chmielnickiego, ale i czyny dobre; bo jeśli nie znał miary w znęcaniu się i okrucieństwie nad wrogiem, natomiast umiał być wdzięcznym za wszystkie, choćby mimowolne usługi, które mu oddawano. Tylko gdy był pijany, wówczas zapominał i o dobrodziejstwach i rycząc z szaleństwa wydawał spienionymi usty krwawe rozkazy, których żałował później. A w miarę jak rosło jego powodzenie, pijany bywał coraz częściej, bo coraz większy ogarniał go niepokój. Zdawać by się mogło, że tryumfy zaprowadziły go na takie wyżyny, na które sam wstąpić nie chciał. Jego potęga przerażała innych, ale i jego samego. Olbrzymia rzeka buntu porwawszy go niosła z błyskawicową szybkością i nieubłaganie, ale dokąd? Jak się to wszystko miało skończyć? Poczynając bunt w imię krzywd własnych, mógł ten kozacki dyplomata liczyć, że po pierwszych powodzeniach lub nawet po klęskach rozpocznie układy, że zaofiarują mu przebaczenie, zadośćuczynienie i nagrodę za krzywdy i szkody. Znał on dobrze Rzeczpospolitą, jej cierpliwość tak nieprzebraną jako morze, jej miłosierdzie nie znające granic i miary, które płynęło nie tylko ze słabości, boć przecie Nalewajce, otoczonemu już i zgubionemu, jeszcze ofiarowano przebaczenie. Wszelako teraz, po zwycięstwie na Żółtych Wodach, po zniesieniu hetmanów, po rozpaleniu wojny domowej we wszystkich południowych województwach, rzeczy zaszły zbyt daleko, wypadki przerosły wszelkie oczekiwanie – teraz walka musiała się toczyć na śmierć i życie. A na czyją stronę miało paść zwycięstwo? Chmielnicki pytał wróżbitów i gwiazd się radził, i sam wytężał oczy w przyszłość – ale widział przed sobą tylko ciemność. Więc czasem straszny niepokój podnosił mu włosy na głowie, a z piersi zrywała się rozpacz jak wicher. Co będzie, co będzie? Bo Chmielnicki patrząc bystrzej od innych rozumiał zarazem lepiej od wielu, że Rzeczpospolita nie umie użyć swych sił i sama o nich nie wie, ale jest potęgą olbrzymią. Gdyby jaki człowiek schwycił w ręce tę potęgę, wtedy kto by mu się oparł? A któż mógł zgadnąć,czy straszne niebezpieczeństwo, czy bliskość przepaści i zguby nie potłumi zamieszek, niezgody wewnętrznej, prywaty, zawiści panów, warcholstwa, gadanin sejmowych, swawoli szlacheckiej, bezsilności króla. Wtedy by pół miliona samego tylko herbowego ludu mogło wyruszyć w pole i zgnieść Chmielnickiego, choćby go nie tylko chan krymski, ale i sam sułtan turecki wspomagał. O tej uśpionej potędze Rzplitej wiedział prócz Chmielnickiego i zmarły król Władysław i dlatego całe życie pracował nad tym, by z największym w świecie mocarzem rozpocząć walkę na śmierć, bo tylko w ten sposób potęga owa przywołaną do życia być mogła. Gwoli temu przekonaniu nie wahał się król rzucać iskier i na prochy kozackie. Było–li przeznaczonym istotnie Kozakom wywołać tę powódź, by w niej utonąć nareszcie? Chmielnicki rozumiał i to także, jak mimo całej słabości strasznym był odpór tej Rzeczypospolitej. W taką bezładną, źle powiązaną, rozdartą, swawolną, nierządną biły przecie najgroźniejsze ze wszystkich fale tureckie i rozbijały się o nią jak o skałę. Tak było pod Chocimiem, na co własnymi niemal oczyma patrzył. Jednak ta Rzeczpospolita nawet w chwilach swej słabości zatykała swe chorągwie na wałach obcych stolic. Jakiż tedy da odpór? czego nie dokaże przywiedziona do rozpaczy, gdy będzie musiała umrzeć albo zwyciężyć? Wobec tego każdy tryumf Chmielnickiego był nowym dla niego niebezpieczeństwem, bo zbliżał chwilę przebudzenia się lwa drzemiącego i czynił bardziej niemożliwymi układy. W każdym zwycięstwie leżała przyszła klęska, w każdym upojeniu – na dnie gorycz. Teraz na burzę kozacką miała przyjść burza Rzeczypospolitej. Chmielnickiemu wydawało się, że już słyszy jej głuchy, daleki huk. Oto z Wielkopolski, Prus, rojnego Mazowsza, Małopolski i Litwy nadejdą tłumy wojowników – trzeba im tylko wodza. Chmielnicki wziął w niewolę hetmanów, ale i przez tę szczęśliwość przeglądała jakby zasadzka losu. Hetmani byli doświadczonymi wojownikami, ale żaden z nich nie był człowiekiem, jakiego wymagała ta chwila grozy, przerażenia, klęski. Wodzem mógł być teraz jeden tylko człowiek. Zwał się on: książę Jeremi Wiśniowiecki. Właśnie dlatego, że hetmani poszli w niewolę, wybór prawdopodobnie miał paść na księcia. Chmielnicki nie wątpił o tym na równi ze wszystkimi. A tymczasem do Korsunia, w którym hetman zaporoski zatrzymał się po bitwie dla odpoczynku, dolatywały z Zadnieprza wieści, że straszny książę ruszył już z Łubniów, że po drodze depce bunt niemiłosiernie, że po przejściu jego znikają wsie, słobody, chutory i miasteczka, natomiast jeżą się krwawe pale i szubienice. Przestrach dwoił i troił liczbę sił jego. Mówiono,że prowadzi piętnaście tysięcy wojowników najlepszego wojska, jakie być mogło w całej Rzeczypospolitej. W obozie kozackim spodziewano się go lada chwila. Wkrótce po bitwie pod Krutą Bałką okrzyk: „Jarema idzie!”, rozległ się między Kozakami i rzucił popłoch między czerń, która poczęła ślepo uciekać. Połoch ten zastanowił głęboko Chmielnickiego. Miał teraz do wyboru: albo ruszyć z całą potęgą przeciw księciu i szukać go na Zadnieprzu, albo zostawiwszy część sił na zdobywanie zamków ukrainnych ruszyć w głąb Rzeczypospolitej. Wyprawa na księcia była niebezpieczną. Mając do czynienia z tak wsławionym wodzem Chmielnicki, mimo całej przewagi swych sił, mógł ponieść klęskę w walnej bitwie i wówczas wszystko byłoby stracone od razu. Czerń, która stanowiła ogromną większość, złożyła świadectwo, że zmyka na samo imię Jaremy. Trzeba było czasu, żeby ją zmienić w wojsko mogące stawić czoło książęcym regimentom. Z drugiej strony książę prawdopodobnie nie przyjąłby walnej bitwy, ale poprzestał na obronie w zamkach i częściowej wojnie, która w takim razie musiałaby trwać całe miesiące, jeżeli nie lata, a przez ten czas Rzeczpospolita zebrałaby niechybnie nowe siły i ruszyła w pomoc księciu. Chmielnicki więc postanowił pozostawić Wiśniowieckiego na Zadnieprzu, a samemu umocnić się na Ukrainie, zorganizować swe siły i następnie ruszywszy do Rzeczypospolitej zmusić ją do układów. Liczył on na to, że gaszenie buntu na samym tylko Zadnieprzu zajmie na długo wszystkie siły książęce, a jemu da wolne pole. Bunt zaś na Zadnieprzu obiecywał sobie podsycać wysyłając pojedyncze pułki w pomoc czerni. Na koniec sądził, że będzie można łudzić księcia układami i zwłóczyć czekając, póki się jego siły nie wykruszą. W tym celu przypomniał sobie Skrzetuskiego. W kilka dni tedy po Krutej Bałce, a w sam dzień popłochu między czernią kazał przyzwać przed siebie pana Skrzetuskiego. Przyjął go w domu starościńskim w asystencji jednego tylko pana Krzeczowskiego, który Skrzetuskiemu był z dawna znajomy, i powitawszy łaskawie, choć nie bez wyniosłości odpowiedniej dzisiejszej jego szarży, rzekł: – Mości poruczniku Skrzetuski, za usługę, którą mi wyświadczyłeś, wykupiłem cię od Tuhaj–beja i obiecałem wolność. Teraz godzina nadeszła. Dam ci piernacz, byś mógł swobodnie przejechać, jeśliby cię wojska jakie spotkały, i strażę do obrony od czerni. Możesz wracać do swego księcia. Skrzetuski milczał. Żaden uśmiech radości nie pojawił się na jego twarzy. – Możeszże ruszyć w drogę? bo widzę, że ci coś choroba z oczu przegląda? Rzeczywiście pan Skrzetuski wyglądał jak cień. Rany i ostatnie wypadki zwaliły z nóg tego olbrzymiego młodziana, który takie teraz miał pozory, jakby nie obiecywał jutra dożyć. Twarz mu pożółkła, a czarna broda, nie strzyżona od dawna, podnosiła jeszcze mizerię oblicza. Pochodziło to z utrapień wewnętrznych. Rycerz omal się nie zagryzł. Wleczony za obozem kozackim, był przecie świadkiem wszystkiego, co się od wyruszenia z Siczy zdarzyło. Widział hańbę i klęskę Rzeczypospolitej, hetmanów w niewoli; widział tryumfy kozackie, piramidy poukładane z głów odciętych poległym żołnierzom, szlachtę wieszaną za żebra, odrzynane piersi niewiast, profanacje panien, widział rozpacz odwagi, ale i nikczemność strachu – widział wszystko – przecierpiał wszystko i cierpiał tym bardziej, że mu w głowie i piersiach utkwiła nożem myśl, że to on sam pośredni sprawca, bo przecie on, nie kto inny, oderżnął Chmielnickiego od powroza. Ale czy mógł się spodziewać rycerz chrześcijański, że ratunek podany bliźniemu takie wyda owoce? Więc ból jego nie miał dna. A gdy się siebie spytał, co się dzieje z Heleną, i gdy pomyślał, co mogło się zdarzyć, jeśli złe losy zatrzymały ją w Rozłogach, to ręce ku niebu wyciągał i wołał głosem, w którym drgała bezdenna rozpacz i prawie groźba: „Boże! weźże duszę moją, bo już tu mam więcej, niżem zasłużył!” Potem postrzegał się, że bluźni, więc na twarz padał i prosił o ratunek, o przebaczenie, o zmiłowanie nad ojczyzną i nad onym gołębiem niewinnym, co może tam na próżno wzywał bożej i jego pomocy. Krótko mówiąc, przebolał tak, że go już teraz nie uradowała darowana wolność, a ten hetman zaporoski, ten tryumfator, który chciał być wspaniałym łaskę mu swoją okazując, nie imponował mu już zgoła; w czym spostrzegłszy się Chmielnicki zmarszczył się i rzekł: – Śpieszże się korzystać z łaski, abym zaś się nie rozmyślił, gdyż cnota tylko moja i ufność w dobrą sprawę czyni mnie tak nieopatrznym, że wroga sobie przysparzam, bo to wiem dobrze, że przeciw mnie walczyć będziesz. Na to pan Skrzetuski: – Jeśli Bóg da sił. I spojrzał tak na Chmielnickiego, że aż mu w głąb duszy zajrzał, a hetman wzroku tego znieść nie mogąc utkwił oczy w ziemię i dopiero po chwili ozwał się: – Mniejsza z tym. Zbyt potężny jestem, by mi jeden cherlak coś znaczył. Opowiesz też księciu, swojemu panu, coś tu widział, i przestrzeżesz go, by sobie mniej zuchwale poczynał, bo gdy mnie cierpliwości nie stanie, to go odwiedzę na Zadnieprzu, a nie wiem, czyby mu była miłą moja wizyta. Skrzetuski milczał. – Mówiłem i powtarzam raz jeszcze – mówił dalej Chmielnicki – nie z Rzecząpospolitą, ale z panięty wojnę prowadzę, a książę między nimi w pierwszym rzędzie. Wróg to mój i ludu ruskiego, odszczepieniec od naszego Kościoła i okrutnik. Słyszę, bunt we krwi gasi: niechże baczy, by swojej nie przelał. Tak mówiąc podniecał się coraz bardziej, aż też krew jęła mu do twarzy uderzać, a oczy ciskały płomienie. Widno było, że go chwyta paroksyzm gniewu i złości, w których tracił pamięć i przytomność całkowicie. – Na powrozie każę go tu Krzywonosowi przywieźć! – krzyczał – pod nogi go sobie zegnę, na konia po jego grzbiecie wsiadać będę! Skrzetuski patrzył z góry na miotającego się Chmielnickiego, po czym odrzekł spokojnie: – Zwycięż go wprzódy. – Jaśnie wielmożny hetmanie! – rzecze Krzeczowski – niechże ten zuchwały szlachcic już jedzie, bo nie wypada dla twojej godności, byś się gniewem przeciw niemu unosił, a gdy mu wolność obiecałeś, liczy on na to, że albo słowo złamiesz, albo jego inwektyw słuchać musisz. Chmielnicki opamiętał się, posapał chwilę, po czym rzekł: – Niechże tedy jedzie, abyś zaś wiedział, iż Chmielnicki dobrem za dobre płaci, dać mu piernacz, jakom rzekł, i sorokę Tatarów, którzy go do samego obozu odprowadzą. Po czym zwracając się do Skrzetuskiego dodał: – Ty zaś wiedz, że teraz kwita. Polubiłem cię mimo twej zuchwałości, ale gdy się jeszcze raz w moje ręce dostaniesz, nie wywiniesz się. Skrzetuski wyszedł z Krzeczowskim. – Gdy cię hetman puszcza z całą szyją – rzekł Krzeczowski – i możesz jechać, gdzie chcesz, tedy ci powiem po starej znajomości: salwuj się choćby do Warszawy, nie na Zadnieprze, bo stamtąd żywa noga wasza nie ujdzie. Wasze czasy minęły. Gdybyś miał rozum, do nas byś przystał, ale wiem, że próżno ci to mówić. Poszedłbyś wysoko, jak my pójdziemy. – Na szubienicę – mruknął Skrzetuski. – Nie chcieli mnie dać starostwa lityńskiego, a teraz sam nie jedno, ale dziesięć wezmę. Wypędzimy precz panów Koniecpolskich a Kalinowskich, a Potockich, a Lubomirskich, i Wiśniowieckich, Zasławskich i wszystką szlachtę i sami się ich majętnościami podzielimy, co też i po bożej musi być myśli, gdy nam już dwie tak znaczne dał wiktorie. Skrzetuski nie słuchając gadaniny pułkownika zamyślił się o czym innym, ten zaś mówił dalej: – Gdym po bitwie i naszej wiktorii widział w Tuhajowej kwaterze w łyczkach mego pana i dobrodzieja J.W. hetmana koronnego, zaraz on mnie niewdzięcznikiem i Judaszem mianować raczył. A ja mu na to: „J.W. wojewodo! nie jestem ja niewdzięcznikiem, bo gdy już w twoich zamkach i dobrach zasiędę – przyrzecz mi jeno, że się nie będziesz napijał – to cię podstarościm swoim zrobię.” Ho! ho! obłowi się Tuhaj–bej na tych ptakach, które połapał – i dlatego ich szczędzi – gdyby nie to, inaczej byśmy z Chmielnickim z nimi pogadali. Ale ot! wóz dla ciebie gotowy i Tatary już w ordynku. Gdzie tedy życzysz jechać? – Do Czehryna. – Jak sobie pościelesz, tak się wyśpisz. Ordyńcy odwiodą cię choćby do samych Łubniów, bo taki mają rozkaz. Staraj się jeno, żeby ich twój książę na pal nie kazał powsadzać, co by z Kozakami pewno uczynił, dlatego też i dali ci Tatarów. Hetman ci i konia twego kazał oddać. Bywajże zdrów, a wspominaj nas dobrze i księciu kłaniaj się od naszego hetmana, a jeśli będziesz mógł, to go namów, by przyjechał Chmielnickiemu się pokłonić. Może łaskę znajdzie. Bywaj zdrów! Skrzetuski siadł na wóz, który ordyńcy otoczyli zaraz dokoła – i ruszono w drogę. Przez rynek trudno było przejechać, bo cały zapchany był Zaporożcami i czernią. Jedni i drudzy warzyli sobie kaszę śpiewając pieśni o zwycięstwie żółtowodzkim i korsuńskim, ułożone już przez ślepców–lirników, których mnóstwo pościągało zewsząd do obozu. Między ogniami obejmującymi kotły z kaszą leżały tu i owdzie ciała pomordowanych kobiet, nad którymi odbywała się w nocy orgia, lub sterczały piramidki z głów uciętych po bitwie zabitym i rannym żołnierzom. Ciała owe i głowy poczynały się już psuć i wydawać zgniły zapach, który jednakże nie zdawał się być wcale przykrym dla zgromadzonych tłumów. Miasto nosiło na sobie ślady spustoszeń i dzikiej swawoli Zaporożców; okna i drzwi były powyrywane; zdruzgotane szczątki tysiącznych przedmiotów pomieszane z kwapiem i słomą zawalały rynek. Okapy domów przybrane były wisielcami, po większej części z żydostwa, a tłuszcza bawiła się tu i ówdzie, czepiając się nóg wisielców i huśtając się na nich. W jednej stronie rynku czerniały zgliszcza pogorzałych domów, a między nimi farnego kościoła; od zgliszcz biło jeszcze gorąco i podnosiły się dymy. Woń spalenizny przenikała powietrze. Za spalonymi domami stał kosz, obok którego pan Skrzetuski musiał przejeżdżać, i tłumy jasyru pilnowane przez gęste straże tatarskie. Kto się z okolic Czehryna, Czerkas i Korsunia nie zdołał schronić lub nie padł pod siekierą czerni, ten poszedł w łyka. Byli więc między jeńcami i żołnierze wzięci w niewolę w obu bitwach, i mieszkańcy okoliczni, którzy się dotąd nie mogli lub nie chcieli do buntu przyłączyć, ludzie ze szlachty osiadłej lub ze szlacheckiego gminu, podstarościowie, oficjaliści, chutornicy, drobna szlachta z zaścianków obojej płci i dzieci. Starców nie było, bo ich, jako niezdatnych na sprzedaż, Tatarzy wymordowali. Pozagarniali oni również całe wsie i osady ruskie, czemu Chmielnicki nie śmiał się sprzeciwić. W wielu miejscowościach zdarzyło się, że mężowie poszli do obozu kozackiego, a w nagrodę za to Tatarzy popalili ich chaty i pobrali żony i dzieci. Ale w ogólnym rozpętaniu się i zdziczeniu dusz nikt o to nie pytał, nikt się nie upominał. Czerń, która chwytała za broń, wyrzekała się wiosek rodzinnych, żon i dzieci. Brali im żony, brali i oni – i lepsze, bo „Laszki”, które po nasyceniu się ich wdziękami mordowali lub odprzedawali ordyńcom. Między jeńcami nie brakło też mołodyć ukraińskich, powiązanych po trzy, po cztery na jednym stryczku wraz z pannami szlacheckich domów. Niewola i niedola równała stany. Widok tych istot wstrząsał do głębi duszę i budził żądzę zemsty. Poobdzierane, półnagie, narażone na sromotne żarty pohańców włóczących się gromadami przez ciekawość po majdanie, potrącane, bite lub całowane ohydnymi usty, traciły pamięć, wolę. Niektóre szlochały lub zawodziły głośno, inne z oczyma w słup, z obłąkaniem w twarzy i otwartymi ustami poddawały się biernie wszystkiemu, co je spotykało. Tu i owdzie zrywał się wrzask jeńca mordowanego bez litości za wybuch rozpacznego oporu. Świst bizunów z byczej skóry rozlegał się między gromadami mężczyzn i zlewał się z okrzykami boleści i piskiem dzieci, ryczeniem bydła i rżeniem koni. Jasyr nie był jeszcze rozdzielony i ustawiony w pochodowym porządku, więc wszędzie panowato największe zamieszanie. Wozy, konie, bydło rogate, wielbłądy, owce, kobiety, mężczyźni, stosy złupionych ubiorów, naczyń, makat, broni, wszystko to natłoczone w jeden ogromny tabór oczekiwało dopiero podziału i ordynku. Raz w raz podjazdy przypędzały nowe gromady ludzi i bydła, naładowane promy płynęły przez Roś, z głównego zaś kosza przybywali coraz nowi goście, by nasycać oczy widokiem zebranych bogactw. Niektórzy pijani kumysem lub gorzałką, poprzebierani w dziwaczne stroje, bo w ornaty, komże, ruskie riasy lub nawet suknie kobiece, poczynali już spory, kłótnie i jarmarczny wrzask o to, co komu będzie należało. Czabanowie tatarscy siedząc na ziemi między stadami zabawiali się: jedni wygwizdywaniem na piszczałkach przeraźliwych melodii, inni grą w kości i okładaniem się wzajemnie kijami. Gromady psów, które przyciągnęły tu za swymi panami, ujadały i wyły żałośnie. Pan Skrzetuski minął wreszcie tę gehennę ludzką pełną jęków, łez, niedoli i piekielnych wrzasków; myślał tedy, że już odetchnie swobodniej, aliści zaraz za taborem nowy straszny widok uderzył jego oczy. W dali szarzał kosz właściwy, od którego dochodziło ustawiczne rżenie koni, i mrowił się tysiącami Tatarów, bliżej zaś na polu, tuż koło gościńca wiodącego do Czerkas, młodzi wojownicy zabawiali się strzelaniem dla wprawy z łuków do jeńców słabszych lub chorych, którzy by nie mogli wytrzymać długiej drogi do Krymu. Kilkadziesiąt ciał leżało wyrzuconych już na drogę i podziurawionych jak sita: niektóre z nich drgały jeszcze konwulsyjnie. Ci, do których strzelano, wisieli przywiązani za ręce do drzew przydrożnych. Były między nimi i stare kobiety. Śmiechom zadowolenia po trafnych strzałach towarzyszyły okrzyki: – Jaksze, iegit! – Dobrze, chłopcy! – Uk jaksze koł! – Łuk w dobrych rękach! Koło głównego kosza oprawiano tysiące bydła i koni na pokarm wojownikom. Ziemia była zlana krwią. Mdłe wyziewy surowizny tłumiły oddech w piersiach, a między kupami mięsa kręcili się czerwoni ordyńcy z nożami w ręku. Dzień był skwarny, słońce piekło. Ledwie po godzinie drogi wydostał się pan Skrzetuski wraz ze swoją eskortą na czyste pola, ale z oddali dochodził długo jeszcze z głównego kosza gwar i ryk bydła. Po drodze widniały ślady przejścia drapieżników. Tu i owdzie popalone sadyby, sterczące kominy futorów, potratowana ruń zbóż, drzewa połamane, sady wiśniowe przy chatach wycięte na ogień. Na gościńcu raz w raz leżały to trupy końskie, to ludzkie, pokaleczone okropnie, sine, nabrzmiałe, a na nich i nad nimi stada wron i kruków zrywające się z wrzaskiem i szumem przed ludźmi. Krwawe dzieło Chmielnickiego rzucało się wszędzie w oczy i trudno było zrozumieć, przeciw komu ten człowiek rękę podniósł, bo jego własny kraj jęczał przede wszystkim pod brzemieniem niedoli. W Mlejowie spotkali podjazdy tatarskie pędzące nowe tłumy jeńców. Horodyszcze było spalone do cna. Sterczała tylko murowana dzwonnica kościelna i stary dąb stojący na środku rynku, pokryty strasznym owocem, bo wisiało na nim kilkadziesiąt małych Żydziąt powieszonych przed trzema dniami. Wymordowano tu również dużo szlachty z Konoplanki, Starosiela, Więzówka, Bałakleja i Wodaczewa. Samo miasteczko było puste, bo mężczyźni poszli do Chmielnickiego, a niewiasty, dzieci i starcy uciekli do lasów przed spodziewanym najściem wojsk księcia Jeremiego. Z Horodyszcza jechał pan Skrzetuski na Śmiłę, Żabotyn i Nowosielce do Czehryna, zatrzymując się tylko tyle po drodze, ile trzeba było na wypoczynek dla koni. Wjechali do miasta na drugi dzień z południa. Wojna oszczędziła miasto, niektóre tylko domy były zburzone, a między nimi Czaplińskiego z ziemią zrównany. W ogrodzie stał podpułkownik Naokołopalec, a z nim tysiąc mołojców, ale i on, i mołojcy, i cała ludność żyła w największym przerażeniu, gdyż tu, jak i wszędzie po drodze, wszyscy byli pewni, że książę lada chwila nadciągnie i wywrze zemstę, o jakiej świat nie słyszał. Nie wiadomo było, kto puszcza te wieści, skąd one przychodzą; może je tworzył przestrach, dość, że ustawicznie powtarzano to, że książę płynie już Sułą, to znów, że już jest nad Dnieprem, że spalił Wasiutyńce, że wyciął ludność w Borysach, i każde zbliżenie się jeźdźców lub pieszego ludu wywoływało popłoch bez granic. Pan Skrzetuski chwytał chciwie te wieści, bo rozumiał, że choćby nie były prawdziwe, to jednak tamowały szerzenie się buntu na Zadnieprzu, nad którym ręka książęca ciążyła bezpośrednio. Skrzetuski chciał dowiedzieć się czegoś pewniejszego od Naokołopalca, ale pokazało się, że podpułkownik na równi z innymi nic nie wiedział o księciu i jeszcze sam byłby rad zasięgnąć jakich wiadomości od Skrzetuskiego. A ponieważ przeciągnięto na tę stronę wszystkie bajdaki, czółna i podjazdki, więc i zbiegowie z drugiego brzegu nie przybywali do Czehryna. Skrzetuski więc nie bawiąc dłużej w Czehrynie kazał się przeprawić i ruszył bez zwłoki do Rozłogów. Pewność, że wkrótce sam przekona się, co stało się z Heleną, i nadzieja, że może jest ocalona albo też ukryła się wraz ze stryjną i kniaziami w Łubniach, wróciła mu siły i zdrowie. Przesiadł się z wozu na koń i gnał bez litości swoich Tatarów, którzy uważając go za posła, a siebie za przystawów oddanych pod jego komendę, nie śmieli mu stawić oporu. Lecieli tedy, jakby ich goniono, a za nimi złote kłęby kurzawy wzbijanej kopytami bachmatów. Mijali sadyby, chutory i wioski. Kraj był pusty, siedziby ludzkie wyludnione tak, że długo nie mogli spotkać żywej duszy. Prawdopodobnie też kryli się wszyscy przed nimi. Tu i owdzie kazał pan Skrzetuski szukać w sadach, pasiekach, po zapolach i strzechach stodół, ale nie mogli znaleźć nikogo. Dopiero za Pohrebami jeden z Tatarów dostrzegł jakąś postać ludzką usiłującą skryć się między szuwarami obrastającymi brzegi kahamliku. Tatarzy skoczyli ku rzece i w kilka minut później przywiedli przed pana Skrzetuskiego dwóch ludzi całkiem nagich. Jeden z nich był to starzec, drugi wysmukły, może piętnasto– lub szesnasto–letni wyrostek. Obaj kłapali zębami ze strachu i długi czas nie mogli ni słowa przemówić. – Skąd wy? – spytał pan Skrzetuski. – My znikąd, panie! – odpowiedział statrzec. – Po prośbie chodzim – z lirą, a ot ten niemowa mnie prowadzi. – Skąd idziecie teraz? z jakiej wsi? Mów śmiało, nic ci nie będzie. – My, panie, po wszystkich wsiach chodzili, aż nas tu jakiś czort obdarł. Buty mieli dobre – wziął, czapki mieli dobre – wziął, sukmany z litości ludzkiej dobre – wziął, i liry nie zostawił. – Pytam się, kpie: z jakiej wsi idziesz? – Ne znaju, pane – ja did. Ot my nadzy, nocą marzniem, we dnie szukamy litościwych, co by okryli i nakarmili, my głodni! – Słuchaj tedy, chłopie: odpowiadaj, o co pytam, bo każę powiesić. – Ja niczoho ne znaju, pane. Kołyb ja szczo, abo szczo, abo bude szczo, to nechaj mini – oto szczo! Widocznym było, że dziad nie mogąc sobie zdać sprawy, co by za jeden był ten, kto go pyta, postanowił nie dawać żadnych odpowiedzi. – A w Rozłogach byłeś? tam gdzie kniaziowie Kurcewicze mieszkają? – Ne znaju, pane. – Powiesić go! – krzyknął pan Skrzetuski. – Buw, pane! – zawołał dziad widząc, że nie ma żartów. – Coś tam widział? – My tam byli pięć dni temu, a potem w Browarkach słyszeli, że tam łycari prijszły. – Jacy rycerze? – Ne znaju, pane! Odin każe – Lachy; drugi każe – Kozaki. – W konie! – krzyknął na Tatarów pan Skrzetuski. Poczet pomknął. Słońce zachodziło zupełnie jak wówczas, gdy namiestnik po spotkaniu Heleny i kniahini na drodze jechał obok nich przy Rozwanowej karocy. Kahamlik tak samo świecit purpurą, dzień kładł się do snu jeszcze cichszy, pogodniejszy, cieplejszy. Tylko wówczas jechał pan Skrzetuski z piersią pełną szczęścia i budzących się lubych uczuć, a teraz pędził jak potępieniec gnany wichrem niepokoju i złych przeczuć. Głos rozpaczy wołał mu w duszy: „To Bohun ją porwał! już jej nie ujrzysz więcej!”,a głos nadziei: „To książę! ocalona!” I te głosy tak go rozrywały między siebie, że ledwo nie rozerwały mu serca. Pędzili resztą sił końskich. Upłynęła jedna godzina i druga. Księżyc zeszedł i wytaczając się coraz wyżej, bladł coraz bardziej. Konie pokryły się pianą i chrapały ciężko. Wpadli w las, mignął jak błyskawica, wpadli w jar, za jarem tuż Rozłogi. Chwila jeszcze, a losy rycerza się rozstrzygną. Tymczasem wiatr świszcze mu w uszach od pędu, czapka spadła mu z głowy, koń pod nim jęczy, jakby miał paść zaraz. Chwila jeszcze, skok jeszcze i jar się roztworzy. Już! już! Nagle krzyk nieludzki, straszny wyrwał się z piersi pana Skrzetuskiego. Dwór, lamusy, stajnie, stodoły, częstokół i sad wiśniowy – wszystko znikło. Blady księżyc oświecał wzgórze, a na nim kupę czarnych zgliszcz, które przestały już nawet i dymić. Milczenia nie przerywał żaden odgłos. Pan Skrzetuski stanął przed fosą niemy, ręce tylko do góry podniósł, patrzył, patrzył i głową jakoś dziwnie potrząsał. Tatarzy wstrzymali konie. On zsiadł, odszukał resztek spalonego mostu, przeszedł rów po belce poprzecznej i siadł na kamieniu leżącym na środku majdanu. Siadłszy począł się oglądać dokoła jak człowiek, który pierwszy raz na jakowym miejscu będąc usiłuje się z nim zapoznać. Opuściła go przytomność. Nie wydał ani jęku. Po chwili, ręce na kolanach wsparłszy, głowę spuścił i pozostał w nieruchomej postawie, tak że mogło się zdawać, że usnął. Jakoż jeśli nie usnął, to odrętwiał – i przez głowę zamiast myśli przelatywały mu tylko niejasne obrazy. Widział więc naprzód Helenę taką, jaką ją był pożegnał przed ostatnią podróżą, jeno twarz miała jakby przesłoniętą przez mgłę, tak jej rysów nie można było rozpoznać. On ją chciał z tego mglistego obłoku wydostać i nie mógł. Więc odjechał z ciężkim sercem. Potem przez głowę mignął mu rynek czehryński, stary Zaćwilichowski i bezczelna twarz Zagłoby; twarz ta ze szczególnym uporem stawała mu przed oczyma, aż wreszcie zastąpiło ją ponure oblicze Grodzickiego. Potem widział jeszcze Kudak, porohy, walkę na Chortycy, Sicz, całą podróż i wszystkie wypadki, aż do dnia ostatniego, aż do ostatniej, godziny. Ale dalej już ciemność! Co się z nim teraz działo, nie rozpoznawał. Miał tylko jakieś niewyraźne poczucie, że do Heleny do Rozłogów jedzie, ale sił mu brakło, więc odpoczywa na zgliszczach. Chciałby już, ot, podnieść się i jechać dalej, ale jakieś niezmierne osłabienie przykuwa go do miejsca, tak jakby mu stufuntowe kule do nóg poprzywiązywano. Siedział więc i siedział. Noc upływała. Tatarzy roztasowali się na nocleg i rozłożywszy ogieniek poczęli przypiekać przy nim kawały końskiego ścierwa; następnie, nasyceni, pokładli się na ziemi. Ale nie upłynęła i godzina, gdy zerwali się na równe nogi. Z dala dochodził gwar podobny do odgłosów, jakie wydaje wielka liczba jazdy idącej śpiesznym marszem. Tatarzy zatknęli co prędzej na żerdź białą płachtę i podsycili obficie płomień, tak aby z dala mogli być rozpoznani, jako wysłańcy pokojowi. Tętent koni, parskanie i brzęk szabel zbliżał się coraz bardziej i wkrótce na drodze ukazał się oddział jazdy, który wnet otoczył Tatarów. Rozpoczęła się krótka rozmowa. Tatarzy wskazali na postać siedzącą na wzgórzu, którą zresztą widać było doskonale, bo padało na nią światło miesiąca, i oświadczyli, że prowadzą posła, a od kogo, to on najlepiej powie. Wówczas dowódca oddziału wraz z kilku towarzyszami udał się na wzgórze, ale zaledwie zbliżył się i spojrzał w twarz siedzącemu, gdy ręce rozkrzyżował i wykrzyknął: – Skrzetuski! Na Boga żywego, to Skrzetuski! Namiestnik ani drgnął. – Mości namiestniku, nie poznajeszże mnie? Jam jest Bychowiec. Co ci jest? Namiestnik milczał. – Zbudźże się, na Boga! Hej, towarzysze, bywajcie no! Istotnie był to pan Bychowiec, który szedł w awangardzie przed wszystką potęgą księcia Jeremiego. Tymczasem nadciągnęły i inne pułki. Wieść o odnalezieniu Skrzetuskiego rozbiegła się piorunem po chorągwiach, więc wszyscy śpieszyli powitać miłego towarzysza. Mały Wołodyjowski, dwaj Śleszyńscy, Dzik, Orpiszewski, Migurski, Jakubowicz, Lenc, pan Longinus Podbipięta i mnóstwo innych oficerów biegło na wyścigi na wzgórze. Ale próżno przemawiali do niego, wołali po imieniu, szarpali za ramiona, usiłowali podnieść – pan Skrzetuski patrzył na nich szeroko otwartymi oczyma i nie rozpoznawał nikogo. A raczej przeciwnie! zdawało się, że ich rozpoznaje, tylko że są mu już zupełnie obojętni. Wtedy ci, co wiedzieli o jego miłości dla Heleny, a prawie wszyscy już wiedzieli, przypomniawszy sobie, w jakim to właśnie są miejscu, spojrzawszy na czarne zgliszcza i siwe popioły zrozumieli wszystko. – Od boleści się zapamiętał – szeptał jeden. – Desperacja mentem mu pomieszała – dodał inny. – Zaprowadźcie go do księdza. Może jak jego zobaczy, to się ocknie! Pan Longinus ręce łamał. Wszyscy otoczyli kołem namiestnika i poglądali na niego ze współczuciem. Niektórzy obcierali łzy rękawicami, inni wzdychali żałośnie. Aż nagle z koła wysunęła się jakaś wyniosła postać i zbliżywszy się z wolna do namiestnika położyła mu na głowie obie ręce. Był to ksiądz Muchowiecki. Wszyscy umilkli i poklękali jakby w oczekiwaniu cudu, ale ksiądz cudu nie czynił, jeno wciąż trzymając ręce na głowie Skrzetuskiego podniósł oczy ku niebu pełnemu blasków miesięcznych i począł mówić głośno: – Pater noster, qui es in coelisl sanctificetur nomen Tuum, adveniat regnum Tuum, fiat voluntas Tua... Tu przerwał i po chwili powtórzył głośniej i uroczyściej: –...Fiat voluntas Tua!... Cisza zapanowała głęboka. –...Fiat voluntas Tua!... – powtórzył ksiądz po raz trzeci. Wtedy z ust Skrzetuskiego wyszedł głos niezmiernego bólu, ale i rezygnacji: – Sicut in coelo, et in terra! I rycerz rzucił się na ziemię ze szlochaniem. Ogniem i mieczem 16